Mordred
Summary Mordred, often known as Halloween (할로윈 Hallowin) is the daughter of King Arthur and the Supporter of Tasha Godspell who used to be a Witch Hunter as well as the main female protagonist of the series. Being British royalty, she is also the daughter of Queen Guinevere and was crowned the 10th King of Britain as well as the 10th Genertaion Arthur. She originally takes the form of a pumpkin doll and fights using two swords, Yin and Yang, but one can transform into a shield. She protects Tasha no matter what, but is not above striking him in retaliation for an insult. She had two seals placed around her neck to suppress her power and help Tasha keep her in check, but during the fight with Ryuhwan's Halloween, Tasha breaks one seal, reverting her into a young girl, increasing her speed and strength. In this form she summons her blades from her clothing and can change their shape for defensive purposes. She can also restore the swords if they break but without them she's much weaker. According to East, she can become stronger than Varete and Ryuhwan. It is shown that Halloween may have feelings for Tasha, blushing when he compliments her on how she looks in her new uniform and comforts him about Aria. It is also revealed she is the daughter of King Arthur and the witch Guinevere, her real name being Mordred. Later, the Witch Hunter headquarters ordered her to separate from Tasha as a supporter and become the King of Britain. She is currently sealed with one lock. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Mordred, also known as Halloween Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Female Classification: Human, Supporter of Tasha Godspell Age: Likely in her teens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, can use mana for offensive and defensive capabilities, is telepathically linked to Tasha Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Her strength is noted to be above the likes of Ryuhwan, as she was confident she could defeat him in battle based solely on her superior strength and speed, East said she can potentially become stronger then Varete) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Has blocked and avoided many quick attacks from Ryuhwan's bullets) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Has shown enough raw strength to lift her sword despite Words' using his powers to increase the sword's weight. The resulting act caused the ground at her feet to crack and crumble under her body while she herself lifted the sword with casual ease) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Her two Yin and Yang swords (one can turn into a shield) Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Mana Supply (마력공급 Malyeoggong-geub):' Like all supporters, Mordred receives a steady flow of mana which enhances her strengths in many aspects. The rate of mana flow can be changed and is done so by Tasha, her master. She has learned to better utilize the mana she receives from Tasha, needing only the minimum to fight a witch of Sabrina Rose's level. *'''-Regenerative Healing Factor:' Mana allows the supporter's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. '-Linked Minds:' Due to her contract with Tasha, Mordred can telepathically send messages to him as well as receives Tasha's ones too. Mordred can also read his mind and look into his memories and vice versa. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8